


Love&Live

by Grillito



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), LOONA 1/3 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Heejin tiene un novio al principio (?, Heejin y Hyunjin terminan juntas pero la historia no se centra en su relación, Love&live AU, Me disculpo desde ya por cualquier error de redacción, O cualquier inexactitud cultural o en relación a las carreras de relevos, Sports, Todo transcurre en un universo coreano ficticio ahre no se nunca fui a Corea, Varios personajes originales onvres, Vivi POV, Vivi es un robot, porque no escucho boybands asi que los inventé, really slow burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grillito/pseuds/Grillito
Summary: La vida de Vivi está llena de incertidumbres ¿Quién la trajo a este mundo? ¿Cuál es el motivo de su existencia? Mientras intenta hallar las respuestas a esas preguntas, decide ir a la escuela e inscribirse en el club de carrera de relevos, esperando que esto le ayude a encontrar verdades sobre sí misma. Allí conoce a Heejin, Hyunjin y Haseul. Juntas se enfrentarán a los desafíos que les planteará la adolescencia y descubrirán que tienen más en común de lo que creen.
Relationships: 2jin, Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin & Viian Wong | ViVi, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/OC, Jo Haseul & Viian Wong | ViVi, Kim Hyunjin & Viian Wong | ViVi, Vivi&OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Love&Live

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic no está basado en las personalidades reales de las integrantes de LOONA, es una interpretación libre de la historia que podría trasmitir el MV de Love&Live

Era el primer día de Vivi en la escuela. 

Sentada en su pupitre, no podía evitar preguntarse qué pensará la gente cuando la mira. No sabía si la estaban mirando demasiado, o si era lo normal al ser una alumna nueva. O tal vez era sólo por el pelo rosa.

Se preguntaba si estaba sentada en una posición rara, si estaba respirando demasiado y de repente no sabía dónde poner las piernas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la ojeaban de vez en cuando, la mayoría en el aula estaba en sus propios asuntos. 

Algunos se amontonaban de a grupitos y conversaban con entusiasmo. Otros parecían demasiado interesados en sus celulares. 

En el centro del aula estaban sentadas dos chicas riendo a carcajadas, mientras que los que se encontraban rodeándolas volvían a mirar a Vivi sin disimulo. Ella sintió ganas de esconderse, o al menos de pasar desapercibida. Se preguntaba si alguna vez podría ser una como ellos, como los adolescentes normales que van a la escuela y se ríen y hacen chistes. Se preguntaba, si alguien entrara a la habitación en este momento ¿Podría identificarla a ella como una intrusa?

Como si la hubiera evocado con su mente, la profesora entró mientras los saludaba y se sentaba en su escritorio. Los alumnos fueron a sus asientos poco después, y la profesora presentó a Vivi delante de todos. Ella se inclinó en una reverencia torpe. Estaba segura de que lo demás comenzaron a murmurar. 

Inmediatamente después la clase comenzó, y Vivi ya no tenía más motivos para sentirse aludida. Mientras la profesora nombraba los temas que verían en el futuro y cuál sería bibliografía que necesitarían, los alumnos anotaban en silencio y el sol de la mañana se filtraba por entre las persianas. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, pero a Vivi le costaba concentrarse.

Observaba el pizarrón y no dejaba de pensar en si estaba lo suficientemente apta para esto. Creía tener una noción de los temas escritos, pero no podía estar segura si bastaría. Después de todo, nunca antes había estado en una escuela. 

Estaba incluso empezando a dudar si había sido una buena idea. ¿Tenía sentido abandonar la comodidad de su hogar para esto? ¿No era sólo una pérdida de tiempo y energía? Pero ¿En qué iba a gastarla si no? 

Justo cuando creía haberse distraído para siempre, una estudiante pidió permiso para entrar en el aula. Era una joven de pelo castaño claro y largo, Vivi calculaba que medía más o menos lo mismo que ella. Le preguntó algo a la profesora que no alcanzó a escuchar, y después se presentó delante de todos.

- Hola! Yo soy Haseul, soy estudiante del último año y presidenta del club de carrera de relevos. Quería avisarles que estamos buscando nuevas miembros, ya que el año pasado se egresaron algunas de nuestras compañeras. Para quienes no lo sepan, somos bastante buenas! El año pasado logramos ir a una competencia en la Gran Capital, y con un poco de suerte, este año lo haremos también. Pero no podremos ir si no tenemos las miembros suficientes! Por favor preséntense en el campus esta tarde si alguna está interesada. Pueden preguntarle a Heejin y Hyunjin cualquier duda, cómo saben, ellas son parte del club desde el año pasado.

Algunos dirigieron miradas a las chicas que estaban sentadas en el medio y ellas sonrieron en señal de reconocimiento.

- Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Espero que mi interrupción no haya sido demasiado molesta. – Haseul se despidió con una reverencia y se fue mientras cerraba la puerta con discreción. 

La clase se reanudó, pero la cabeza de Vivi estaba en las palabras de la presidenta del club.

¿Club de carrera de relevos? Creía tener una vaga idea de cómo funcionaba ese deporte. Probablemente lo había visto alguna vez en la tele. Sabía que era necesario correr rápido, pero Vivi nunca había intentado hacer eso. No estaba segura de qué tan veloz podía ser, cuál era su límite. 

Y eso la intrigaba profundamente. Sabía que la actividad física requería un entrenamiento concreto, una rutina cuyo mayor reto era ser capaz de mantenerla en el tiempo. Sabía que hubieron personas que lograron cosas increíbles gracias a su constancia. Incluso tenía entendido que a medida que entrenas, los resultados van mejorando: existía la posibilidad de evolucionar gracias a ese esfuerzo.

No tardó mucho en entender que eso era lo que estaba buscando, la posibilidad de sobreponerse a sí misma. Sentía que todo en su vida estaba estructurado, que por mucho que se esforzara nunca iba a lograr un cambio real. Tal vez, gracias a ese club podría descubrir un costado nuevo de sí misma, uno mejor. 

Y esa idea se apoderó de ella tan fuertemente que apenas pudo pensar en otra cosa el resto del día. En el almuerzo se sentó sola, y miró de lejos a las dos chicas que Haseul había señalado (Heejin y Hyunjin) preguntándose cómo sería su vida, si gracias al club habían descubierto algo que ella desconocía.

Pero Vivi era consciente de su ingenuidad. Sabía que, hasta cierto punto, para ella todo era nuevo y desconcertante, mientras que para los demás era la cotidianeidad de todos los días. Por eso no se atrevía a hablarles, pero sentía que de alguna forma, Heejin y Hyunjin habían ganado sabiduría en su experiencia, ¿Si no cómo se explicaba la facilidad con la que parecían relacionarse con todos, y la forma tan natural en la que lograban caer bien? Vivi sentía entre ellas una distancia enorme. Y las admiraba, de repente sentía que quería ser como ellas.

Así fue como esperó hasta la última hora, y las siguió con sigilo. Sin atreverse a hablarles, y con una distancia precavida, las escuchó conversar despreocupadamente hasta que la condujeron a la pista de entrenamiento. Allí se encontraron con Haseul, y todavía no se habían percatado de su presencia.

Vivi, sin todavía estar segura de cómo presentarse, se quedó detrás de las gradas. El colegio no era muy grande, pero definitivamente habían invertido para tener un buen lugar para practicar deportes. Ciertamente, tener esa pista de correr sin un equipo que la usara para entrenar, era un desperdicio.

Y eso era lo que parecía preocupar a Haseul.

- … Entonces, ¿Nadie les preguntó sobre el club? – Escuchó a lejos que le decía a las dos chicas.

Heejin y Hyunjin la miraron con resignación, y Haseul lanzó un gran suspiro. 

Probablemente, este era el mejor momento para que Vivi apareciera y salvara el día. Pero era como si sus piernas no quisieran moverse. Volvió a preguntarse si era una buena idea. Seguramente estaba siendo muy fantasiosa, creyendo que podría integrarse como si fuera una persona normal, que podría correr y competir como cualquier otra chica. Se había creado toda una película en la que superaba todas sus limitaciones y conseguía sus más profundas aspiraciones, solo corriendo. Y la vida no era así, y ella lo sabía, pero no quería tener que toparse con ese golpe de realidad, con la confirmación de que había sido demasiado ingenua, de que estaba condenada a que todo siguiera igual.

Pero ¿Realmente iba a dejar que terminara ahí? Sentía los segundos pasar, veía como todo seguía mientras estaba estancada en sus pensamientos, como inevitablemente perdía todas sus oportunidades mientras era incapaz de actuar….

- Hola…. Vivi, no? 

Cuando se dio cuenta, una de las chicas (Heejin, ¿tal vez?) estaba delante de ella. 

- … Si. – Respondió en voz baja, mientras se preguntaba cómo fue que no la vio venir.

- ¿Estás perdida? ¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la salida?

- No… Yo…- Tomó aire. – Estaba pensando que tal vez podría unirme al club de carrera de relevos.

Repentinamente la cara de la chica se iluminó.

- Ah, ¡Genial! ¡Ven conmigo, no seas tímida! 

Y sin esperar que Vivi dijera algo más, la tomó del brazo y la condujo a dónde estaban las demás.

- Ya verás cuando se lo diga a Haseul. – Empezó a hablar mientras caminaban. – Ella decía que seguro te habías desorientado y sólo te querías ir. ¡Es tan pesimista! Yo le dije que seguro que viniste hasta acá para preguntar por el club, pero no me creyó. Lo cual también me hace pensar… - Y en ese instante la miró a la cara por unos segundos. – ¿Nos seguiste mientras veníamos para acá? No hagas eso, es un poco raro. Podrías simplemente habernos preguntado.

Vivi no dijo nada, porque tampoco pensó que fuera necesario hacerlo. Esta chica parecía contar con la habilidad de darse conversación sola.

La chica que no era Haseul comenzó a saltar y aplaudir cuando vio que se estaban acercando.

- No estás acá porque Heejin te obligó, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Haseul una vez llegaron.

- No… Yo realmente estaba interesada en unirme.

- ¿Segura? No tienes que hacerlo solo para complacerla, ¿Sabes?

- Haseul, no seas así con la chica nueva. – Dijo la que debía ser Hyunjin – Si ella dice que quiere unirse, ¿Por qué la contradices? Con esa actitud no vamos a conseguir muchos miembros.

- Además no me estás haciendo quedar muy bien ante ella, la verdad… - Agregó Heejin frunciendo el ceño.

Haseul blanqueó los ojos.

- Está bien, tienen razón. Te llamas Vivi, ¿Verdad?

Vivi asintió.

- ¿Qué sabes sobre las carreras de relevos?

- No mucho, la verdad… Solo sé que hay que correr y pasarse una posta… - Mientras más hablaba, más disminuía el volumen de su voz.

- ¿Has estado en algún club deportivo en tu anterior escuela?

Vivi negó con la cabeza. Prefirió emitir el hecho de que realmente no existía esa anterior escuela.

Haseul la miró, pensativa.

- Entonces… ¿No acostumbras a practicar algún tipo de deporte o actividad física?

- No… Pero me gustaría empezar.

Haseul no se veía muy convencida. 

- Vamos, Haseul. – Dijo Heejin. – No es como si hubiera mucha gente desesperada por entrar.

Vivi apretó los puños, nerviosa. Le había costado tanto llegar hasta acá, ni siquiera había tenido el valor de acercarse por sí misma, Heejin la tuvo que arrastrar. ¿Iba a terminar todo tan rápido? Sintió que al menos, por una vez tenía que ser valiente y dar lo mejor de sí misma, expresar cuán importante esto podía ser para ella.

- Sé que no debo ser la mejor candidata… ¡Pero realmente quiero correr! Quiero animarme a hacer cosas que no hice nunca antes… Y yo… Escuché que mientras más corres, más resistencia desarrollas, y que entonces tu rendimiento mejora. Quiero probar que eso es posible para mí. Quiero ser capaz de mejorar, y superar mis límites.

Las otras se miraron en silencio una vez Vivi terminó su discurso.

- Pues si, así funciona el entrenamiento… - Comentó Haseul luego de un rato. – Está bien, vamos a hacer esto. ¿Por qué no das una vuelta alrededor de la pista y así evalúo tu rendimiento?

Vivi miró la pista, que repentinamente se le hizo enorme e intimidante.

- Claro. – Murmuró.

- De acuerdo, colócate en la línea de salida y empieza cuando haga sonar el silbato.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar que le indicó.

- ¿Trajiste el silbato? – Escuchó que le preguntaba Heejin.

- Pues claro.

- ¡Oye, espera! – Le gritó Hyunjin.

Vivi se dio vuelta.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Todavía tienes la mochila puesta. Si corres con ella, la prueba que te haga Haseul no valdrá nada.

- Ah… Claro…

- Acompáñame a las gradas – Le dijo Haseul. – Ahí solemos dejar nuestras mochilas.

Vivi fue con ella y efectivamente, en uno de los primeros escalones de las gradas estaban las mochilas de todas. Haseul buscó la suya y de ella sacó un silbato y un cronómetro. Vivi dejó la mochila junto a la de ella, y luego se apresuró a ir a la línea de salida.

- ¡Suerte, Vivi! – Le gritaron Heejin y Hyunjin desde un costado de la pista. Eran muy efusivas

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia al frente, y se encontró con las largas líneas blancas dibujadas sobre la superficie roja. Parecían infinitas.

No sabía muy bien en qué postura ponerse, Haseul no le había dado ninguna indicación. Pensó que si fuera importante, le habría dicho algo al respecto. ¿O tal vez estaba evaluando su instinto?

Pero antes de que pudiera darle más vueltas al tema, escuchó el sonido del silbato. 

No había nada más que hacer, solo lanzarse a correr.

Vivi nunca había hecho esto. Ni siquiera recuerda algún momento en el que haya sentido la necesidad de desplazarse a una velocidad mayor a la habitual. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? En su vida no habían peligros ni nada de lo que huir. Tampoco habían objetivos concretos. Todo era dócil, sin sorpresas. 

Ella no conocía el motivo por el cual estaba en este mundo, pero por un momento, pensó que podría ser para correr. Ciertamente, no pensaba que lo estuviera haciendo mal, no para ser la primera vez. Sentía el viento en su cara, y pensó que eso tenía que ser un indicativo positivo.

Y en realidad le gustaba. Se dio cuenta que hacer las cosas era más fácil y más bonito que pensarlas. Ahora que estaba en la pista, y corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, no había tanto de lo que reflexionar ni de lo que preocuparse. La indicación era simple y directa. Vivi había estado todo el día pensando demasiado, y gratamente descubrió que no pensar tanto era agradable.

Antes de que se diera cuenta completó la vuelta, y una sensación vigorosa se esparció por sus extremidades. Para otros, podría ser algo muy pequeño, pero para ella el comienzo de muchas nuevas experiencias.

Heejin y Hyunjin la celebraron con gritos y alegría, y eso solo acrecentó el cálido sentimiento que Vivi tenía en el pecho. Realmente lo había hecho bien, no solo era ella, su público se lo estaba reconociendo.

Sin embargo, Haseul no parecía tan feliz.

- Lo hizo bien, ¿Verdad? – Le dijo Heejin a Haseul, mientras Hyunjin corría para abrazarla. – Aunque se nota que es novata, fue bastante veloz. 

- Si… - Murmuró Haseul, mirando su cronómetro- … Es raro.

- ¿Qué es tan raro?

Pero Haseul no le respondió, y caminó hacia donde estaba Vivi.

- Es muy extraño… - Dijo cuando estaba delante de ella. – Sabes, no lo has hecho mal. Se nota que no tienes técnica, pero no te ha ido mal de tiempo. Ha sido sorprendente bueno, de hecho. Fue casi… Casi como si no te hubieras cansado. Tu velocidad fue absurdamente constante durante todo el recorrido… No sabía… Que alguien podía correr así…

Oh, no.

Vivi sabía que esto iba a pasar, tarde o temprano. Algo la iba a delatar, e iba a ser por su culpa. Después de todo, nadie le había enseñado como se suponía que se comportaban los humanos. Ella hacía lo que podía, observando, intentando encajar. Claramente, esto tenía que pasar en el único momento en el que había logrado despreocuparse. Era obvio que, a pesar de lo que había sentido, esto no era para ella. Tal vez, realmente no había lugar para ella en este mundo. 

- Wow, ¿Tienes alguna clase de superpoder? – Le preguntó Hyunjin.

Heejin se rió.

- No seas tonta, Vivi solo debe ser una persona muy talentosa…

- Para mi tiene más sentido la teoría del superpoder… - Comentó Haseul.

El antiguo sentimiento agradable que estaba en su pecho fue reemplazado por un malestar en el estómago. Hyunjin no era tonta por suponer algo así, pero tampoco sabía que explicación darles. Ni si era recomendable hacerlo. Esto tenía muy mala pinta.

- Oye… tienes al día los exámenes médicos, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Haseul.- De todos modos los necesitas si te unirás al club, pero teniendo en cuenta la extraña forma en la que tu cuerpo parece no sufrir ninguna clase de agotamiento… 

Ya está, Vivi había sido atrapada. No tenía más sentido luchar contra esta situación.

- No creo que pueda hacérmelos…

- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso porqué?

  
- Porque soy un robot.

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaaaa  
> A QUE NO SE VIERON VENIR ESE FINAL ahre  
> Es la primera vez que me esfuerzo tanto en un fic y decido publicarlo. No estoy del todo convencida con este primer capítulo, pero me emociona toda la historia que tengo planeada así que me gustaría que me den una oportunidad.  
> Mi idea con este fic es trasmitir vibras de anime slice of life/shoujo/deportes/ciencia ficción??, imaginando que el MV de Love&Live es el opening (Y tal vez Sonatine el ending?)  
> Por esto mismo se supone que la historia trascurre en algún pueblito de Asia (presuntamente Corea), pero estoy evitando hacer referencia a lugares reales, por el simple hecho de que no tengo tanto conocimiento geográfico al respecto, y como a lo largo de la historia se van a hacer diferentes referencias en cuanto a lo geográfico, prefiero mantenerlas como ambiguas (Por eso es que Haseul dice "Gran Capital" y no Seúl)  
> También, voy a tener que aprender más sobre carreras de relevos a medida que escriba este fic. Sean pacientes conmigo (?  
> Y eso es todo, el próximo capítulo se centrará un poco más en Heejin y Hyunjin ♥


End file.
